


Pack Mentality - A one shot

by snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales/pseuds/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day at the park with the pack and their dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Mentality - A one shot

_A/N: This is just a silly, fluffy thing that popped into my head. I hope you like it._

_Characters: I know the characters are all jumbled up from different seasons, but I had to._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. So without further ado….._

* * *

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” Peter stared skeptically at the wrinkly face that panted before him. He looked up from where he knelt on the ground to Lydia, who pursed her lips and rolled her eyes dismissively, leaving the older man and the Great Dane alone. 

She turned her gaze to Derek who stood right next to his Uncle, arms crossed tightly across his chest, broodingly staring off into the distance, ignoring the companion at his side. Some unspoken connection between the canine and his werewolf escort made them both cock their heads slightly to the left simultaneously. It was only for a second, but Lydia saw and smiled, ignoring Derek who was giving her a death glare, following her as she moved on, identical to the Weimaraner at his side. 

Scott was next in the lineup, knelt down much like Peter, only he was lovingly petting the mass of fur in front of him. The Border Collie panted happily as Scott talked to it as if it were a baby. 

Panicking for a moment at the empty space beside the true alpha, Lydia sighed, looking skyward in irritation as she moved on to Stiles, finding him in what she should have expected to be the first place to look. On the ground. Rolling around with the Husky mix, already covered in dirt and grass stains, laughing without a care in the world. When the pup started licking his face as it’s tail swung at a speed rivaling a plane propeller, Stiles made his signature Stiles faces and Stiles noises. “No you’re not like Mr. Sourwolf over there. No you’re not! No!” he cooed to the pup, oblivious to Scott holding back Derek as he tried to advance on the teen, his eyes flashing red briefly. 

Next was Liam, who looked at Stiles with a smirk, the Pit Bull at his side looking up at him and letting out a bark. He looked down at it, smiling as it’s tail wagged before looking back to Lydia. 

Issac cleared his throat, looking down at the Boxer beside him who stood ready, looking at everyone as they spoke, as if he understood. “Um, I’m going to have to agree with Peter.”

“Oh, come on, guys!” Parrish said, his German Shepherd laying down at his side, relaxed. “This is gonna be fun.”

Allison held her puppy up to her face and rubbed noses with the little Golden Retriever. “Yeah, guys. Get over yourselves and have some fun.”

Kira held the Chow puppy under her arm, the mass of fur wriggling to get free. “I don’t know. This might just turn into a ‘mine is bigger than yours’ thing…”

Malia held the Pomeranian in front of her, staring at it with a scowl as she spoke. “What is this thing?”

Lydia sighed. “Guys! Just shut up and- Stiles!” Oblivious, the boy turned his head, quickly rising to his feet after an awkward moment. “As I was saying, just shut up and deal with it. This is for your own good. All of you have the worst ‘pack mentality’ that I have ever seen. You need to get over your ‘supernatural beats all’ attitude and learn to live a little. The worst that could happen is you want to get a second one.”

“No!” The two Hale’s cried, overlapping Stiles’ giddy “Really?!”

Xxx

The day had progressed fine so far, the group playing with the pups in the lacrosse field. All the girls were now on the bleachers, observing the boys. 

Scott was getting the dog to do all kinds of tricks, Stiles staring at him unamused. “Really, Scott? All you have to do is flash your little glowy eyes at it. That’s not fair- stop!” He looked down at his dog jumping and tugging on the leash. 

It looked over at him, Scott flashing his eyes and making it sit without a word. Stiles threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, mumbling about glow stick eyes. 

Derek let out a huff of aggravation, playing tug of war with his Weimaraner. He wasn’t using his super strength, but regardless, the dog was pulling on him, actually growling playfully as it tugged Derek further and further across the field. He flashed his red eyes at it, and it only pulled harder, his tail wagging faster. Looking over to Lydia, he had an extremely sour expression on his face. “Why did you give me a dog that is basically Stiles? Do you hate me?”

“Do you really want me to answer that, Hale?” Lydia smirked.

“Ha-ha,” Derek mocked humorlessly. 

“Come on, Derek. That was just mean,” Stiles shot at him across the field. Derek flashed his eyes at Stiles’ Husky mix and it tackled him, Stiles going down with a scream as the dog sat beside him, wagging his tail happily, Stiles flailing at the empty air above him before he realized the dog wasn’t there. 

Scott pulled out a frisbee, and the guys started tossing it lazily between them, in no particular order. The dogs all tried to catch it. As it came sailing toward the girls on a fluke throw, Kira caught it inches from Lydia’s face. 

Looking out, the girls all stifled a laugh. All eyes, including the guys were on them, waiting anxiously for the disc to fly. With a powerful wind of her arm, Kira let the frisbee fly, laughing as the guys and their dogs all chased after it in a mass. 

Suddenly Liam leapt up and caught the frisbee, jogging back to Kira and handing it to her. She chuckled and handed it to Malia as she ruffled the little beta’s hair. “Good boy,” she teased, making his cheeks blush as he swatted her hands away. 

Malia threw the disc, applauding when Stiles leapt into the air and caught it, landing and rolling with the momentum of the leap, finally coming to a stop. He looked up to see all the supernatural eyes looking down at him, and their dogs as well. 

“Really, Stiles?” Scott laughed. 

“One thing, Scott. I can’t have one thing,” he mumbled winding up to toss it for the pups and letting it fly, only to hit Derek in the face a few feet away. 

“Stilinski,” Derek mumbled, murder in his tone. 

“I’m gonna, just…. Run. Now.” Stiles pointed towards the girls and ran, Derek chasing after him. Suddenly, all the guys stopped what they were doing, their dogs as well, and looked slightly up and to the right in unison, as if hearing something. 

“What? What’s coming? Do I need my bat?” Stiles voice sounded worried. 

Suddenly an ambulance siren sounded in the distance, coming from where all the heads had turned. The girls laughed, breaking the men of their concentration. 

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Peter said, glaring at the Great Dane at his side, only to smile when it’s tail started wagging.


End file.
